pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Fievel and Tony Rescue Rangers
Fievel Mousekewitz.png|Fievel as Chip Tony Toponi as Dale.jpeg|Tony Toponi as Dale The-Great-Mouse-Detective Olivia2.jpg 677×402 pixels 2013-09-29 17-27-17-1-.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Gadget Hackwrench Roquefort.jpg|Roquefort as Monterey Jack Doraemon.jpg|Doraemon as Zipper Car R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as Fat Cat Warren T.png|Warren T. Rat as Mepps Steele 2.jpg|Steele as Snout Meowth.jpg|Meowth as Wart JumKiller.png|Jum Killer as Mole Captain-Hook-Wallpapers-Picture.jpg|Captain Hook as Aldrin Klordane Queen Chrysalis.PNG|Queen Chrysalis as Kismet Professor Coldheart.jpg|Professor Coldheart as Professor Nimul Goliath II.jpg|Goliath II as Spunky Inspector Gadget.jpg|Inspector Gadget as Clyde Cosgrove Darth Vader.jpg|Darth Vader as Ratso Ratskiwastki Wilbur-Screenshots-charlottes-web-38784546-1128-635.jpg|Wilbur as Captain Colonel Alien Hipporito.jpg|Alien Hipporito as Captain Finn Alien Temperor.jpg|Alien Temperor as All Hands Alien Magma.jpg|Alien Magma as Mr. Starfish Lighting McQueen.jpg|Lighting McQueen as Nemo Robin.jpg|Robin as Roger Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Lord Howie Indiana Jones.jpg|Indiana Jones as Sheriff Kronk.jpg|Kronk as Sergeant Spinelli Young Hans.jpg|Young Hans as Kirby John Smith.jpg|John Smith as Muldoon She-Ra (1984).jpg|She-Ra (1984) as Vonda Cluctchcoin Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio (1940) as Jimmy Genevieve.jpg|Genevieve as Elmer Scar, Mufasa.png|Scar as Rat Capone Pete.jpg|Pete as Arnold Mouseneggar Scary Lion.jpg|Scary Lion as Sugar Ray Lizard Cooler.jpg|Cooler as Sir Colby Miss Bianca 1.png|Miss Bianca as Tammy Lulu Caty.jpg|Lulu Caty as Bink Cleo.jpg|Cleo as Tammy's Mother Bijou.jpg|Bijou as Queenie Mario DIC.jpg|Mario as Donald Drake Sandy Olsson.jpg|Sandy Olsson as Sally Ultra of Father.jpg|Ultra of Father as Stan Blather Catrina.jpg|Catrina as Lahwhinie Old Yeller.jpg|Old Yeller (1957) as Flash the Wonder Dog Rudolph 1.jpg|Rudolph as Plato Anne Marie-0.jpg|Anne-Marie as Mandy Guiron.jpg|Guiron as Robot Dogs Mooch as Shaka Baka.jpeg|Mooch as Shaka Baka Tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1487.jpg|Tramp as Shaka Baka Thomas O'Malley's TV Spoof of "Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers". Cast: * Chip - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Dale - Tony Toponi (An American Tail) * Gadget Hackwrench - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Monterey Jack - Roquefort (The Aristocats) * Zipper - Doraemon * Fat Cat - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Mepps - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) * Snout - Steele (Balto) * Wart - Meowth (Pokemon) * Mole - Jum Killer (Jumborg Ace and Giant) * Aldrin Klordane - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Kismet - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Professor Nimul - Professor Coldheart (Care Bears (DIC)) * Spunky - Goliath II * Clyde Cosgrove - Inspector Gadget * Ratso Ratskiwastski - Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Captain Colonel - Wilbur (Charlotte's Web) * Mandy - Anne-Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Captain Finn - Alien Hipporito (Ultraman Ace) * All Hands - Alien Temperor (Ultraman Taro) * Mr. Starfish - Alien Magma (Ultraman Leo) * Nemo - Lighting McQueen (Cars) * MacDuff - Old Yeller (1957) * Roger - Robin (Teen Titans) * Lord Howie - Jafar (Aladdin) * Sheriff - Indiana Jones * Sergeant Spinelli - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * Kirby - Young Hans (The World of Hans Christian Andersen) * Muldoon - John Smith (Pocahontas) * Vonda Clutchcoin - She-Ra (1984) * Jimmy - Pinocchio (1940) * Elmer - Genevieve (Madeline (Animated)) * Rat Capone - Scar (The Lion King) * Arnold Mouseneggar - Pete (Disney) * Sugar Ray Lizard - Scary Lion (Teletubbies) * Sir Colby - Cooler (Pound Puppies) * Tammy - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Bink - Lulu Caty * Tammy's Mother - Cleo (Heathcliff (1984)) * Queenie - Bijou (Hamtaro) * Donald Drake - Mario (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show) * Sally - Sandy Olsson (Grease) * Stan Blather - Ultra of Father (Ultraman Ace) * Lahwhinie - Catrina (My Little Pony: Escape from Catrina) * Flash the Wonder Dog - Old Yeller (1957) * Plato - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) * Robot Dogs - Guiron (Gamera vs Guiron) * Shaka Baka - Mooch (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Hubba Hubba - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) Category:Rescue Rangers Movies Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers TV Spoofs Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers spoof Category:Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers Movie Spoof Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Seasons Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers spoofs Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers TV Spoof